They all came for me.
(Hello! Robloxian1662, the creator of the Operator Series here! They all came for me IS connected to The Operator Series, and Operator-005. But is not connected to the protagonist of the series, MinerOfCraft. I hope you enjoy this tale of how Operator-005 came to be!) (FYI This occurred on October 27th, 2018.) (All Of the HELP ME and Operators italic text chats are supposed to be present day, when Ryan is being turned into 005) It was a gloomy morning I got out of bed to hop on Minecraft. But things were different. The yellow message said “We all came for you, Ryan”. It was October 27th. And one of my friends work at Mojang. So they were pulling A early halloween prank on me. Or so I thought. I decided to go to my worlds. but All I could click on was a world called “Home Base“. So I decided to play the world But now, I deeply regret clicking on the world. I do. When I went into the world. I was surrounded by a forrest HELP M-ME PL-EA I decided to gather some wood. Basic materials. I then set up a house AHH-A- GO- FUC-K. THE P-PAIN but when I returned my wood House. It was gone. Some had broken it. AAAGHH- 001 keep him still! I’m trying, 003! 002, 004, get the fuck in here and hold down his other arm and leg! I checked the player list, but I was the only one. I was confused. Then, right before my eyes, the ground before me fell like TNT. I fell into the void PLEASE... STOP.... AAAGHHH! Stop moving asshole! We don’t want to kill you now. '' We need you.'' When I Respawned, I had gained 3 symptoms, Wither, Slowness, and Nausea. GO-D HELP ME! FUCK ALL OF YO- AAAGH! I was not alone. The normal music became distorted, and more creepy. It sounded like the Dat boi meme song for a couple seconds before getting worse. And I started to freak out. Half Of me wanted to close the game. But the other half did not. Then 4 texts appeared. all saying the same thing. Operator-001: Where do you think YOUR going? Operator-002: Where do you think YOUR going? Operator-003: Where do you think YOUR going? Operator-004: Where do you think YOUR going? I began to hyperventilate. I began to freak out. Who were these guys? They would become my friends. My family. Operation complete. He’s One of us now. Then, they all teleported in front of me. I ran. But they followed. Up ahead I saw a conveniently placed nether portal. As curious as I am, I went into it. When my game loaded, I was not in the Nether. No no, I was in a cage. The four stood in front of me. And looked at me. Then my game crashed. And I refused to go to sleep. But I wish I did. I heard a loud tapping at my window. And when I turned over to look, there stood one of the characters I had seen in game. He was a Minecraft character. He was that 003 guy. “Hey buddy! Do me a favour and let me in!” he would say. I shut the curtain. And thought he would go away. But no. The silence broke when I heard glass shattering. My window broke. He got in. He threw aside the curtain and walked over to my bed. he then grabbed me by my throat And started to choke me with his square hands. I started to pass out. For the next few seconds, I saw him take me through the broken window and into a van. And then it all went black. And now I’ve woken up better then ever. Anew. And now I’m with them. And I am finally pure. (Please remember that this is all fake. And should not Be taken as real.) (I made this article to add more of a feeling of what the Operator-005 article is going to be about. So yes this is a cliffhanger now) Category:Operator Series Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Robloxian1662